


Galra

by KitCat1995



Series: Keithtober2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: There was some unknown belated side effects from being blasted with quintessents that Kieth is annoyed to find out.





	Galra

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a day late, but well I had it written on the 12th so it still counts??

They had just gotten back from the space mall. Everyone was exhausted and went to put up or use their recent purchases. Lance was figuring out where to stable Katlenecker, Pidge was figuring out how to hook up an old earth gamming console to old, but still highly advanced Altean tec, and Hunk was in the kitchen trying out some of those recipes he got from Sal. Keith meanwhile, was in his room putting up a few of the clothes he had managed to buy with money he got from Coran. He had asked about money when heading to the swap moon. Based on today’s antics, he was the only one who even thought of how they would buy anything. He didn’t get much, just a few more shirts and pants. He was already noticing a few more holes in his shirt and a new tear hear and their in his pants. He figured It would soon get to the point that it would no longer be considered purposely done. The new clothes were from a store that apparently catered to a larger clientele. While he was able to find stuff in his size they still seemed a bit baggy and had a slight juvenile appearance. The t-shirts he found all had some graphic on them that he couldn’t read and the pants seemed to be okay, they were surprisingly like earth jeans, they just seemed off, they even had a hole in the back, just under the waistband, that he couldn’t seem to figure out what it was for.

Realizing he and his clothes now smelled of cow, he hopped in the shower. He took the time to look over his body, paying careful mind to the hand that was blasted with the quintescents in their last battle. It was no longer purple, but his whole hand had felt slightly buzzing, as the days went by it had lessened to a numb feeling, but the feeling had travel up his arms and encased his whole body. It wasn’t that bad. In fact most days he completely forgot about it. Nothing seemed to change so he put on some of his new closed and headed out. Oddly enough the lounge was still vacant and quit. He laid down on one of the couches, still tired form today’s events, and calmed from the warm shower. He quickly fell asleep.

Keith herd mumbling as he slowly came to. Mumbling that slowly progressing into hushed yelling as he woke more. He quickly placed the other paladins’ voices as he opened his eyes. He grunted slightly as he made to sit up.

“STAY DOWN!” Pidge shouted, voice shaking in fear.

My eyes shot open as she shouted. Adrenalin rushed through me as I thought someone had gotten into the castle.

“I SAID STAY DOWN!” she shouted again. I blinked as I realized she was shouting to me. Her voice still full of fear.

“Pidge?” I questioned. ”What’s going on? Is everything okay?” I asked worried.

“What?!” she looked shocked.

“How do you know her name?” Lance suddenly added. Hostility in his voice.

Hunk and Shiro were also around me, now that I was more awake, they all had their bayards drawn… at me.

Shiro kept his eyes locked on me as he commanded “Pidge, get Allura and Coran!”

She nodded and sprinted out of the room.

I flinched back in shock. ‘What is going on, why are they acting like this?’

“What are you guys doing?” I asked confused.

Shiro suddenly activated his hand, “How did you get on the ship?” he asked.

I looked at him confused I felt something thud against me as I grew agitated with all my unanswered questions and confusion. “What are you talking about? I’ve always… What the Fuck!” I shout as I look down at my side and see a long purple tail with a blackish purple tuff at the end. Shakily I reached for it and traced the appendage up, twitching at the sudden wrong sensation I felt as my hand slowly reached the base of my spine. I froze more as I actually saw my hand, my clawed purple hand. “What the Fuck?” I repeated.

‘I look Galra. How do I look Galra? I’m a freak. Is this why they have their bayards drawn? Are they going to kill me now that I’m Galra? Why didn’t they already do it then? Why are they waiting? And why am I a Galra?!’ I start panicly thinking. It’s getting hard to breath. Are they suffocating me? Are they actually going to kill me? I look wide eyed at everyone. Panic clear in my eyes. Everyone had lowered there weapons in confusion and shock. They weren’t touching me. ‘But why can’t I breathe?’ I realize slowly that I am the cause. I’m panicking. I try to get my breathing under control. Slowly, very slowly I regain a stable breath. Everything is so much right now. Too much. I curl up into myself. I don’t want to be here in the lounge. I want my room. I want Shiro. I look up at him. Eyes still locked on me in shock and confusion.

Without hesitation I call out “Kashi, help.”

At that moment Allura and Coran run in with Pidge at their heals.

“What is the meaning of this!” she demands as she looks at me. She stops wide eyed and opened mouth. Coran spies me at the same time, but his reaction is much different.

He quickly rushes towards me “Oh my, a Galra kit.” He states his voice oddly calm and quit, “Why are you all the way out her little one?” he questions as he goes to touch my head. I flinch away from him. Unsure of his odd reaction.

I look back at Shiro, worry still in my voice, “Kashi.” I say again.

He falters at my words. “K- Keith?!” he shouts. Too loud everything is too loud. I feel my ears push back on my head. I nod in answer.

“Keith? How?” he questions again.

I lift my head up a bit looking at him but not really making eye contact, “I don’t know. I just woke up.”

“What the quiznack?” Lance suddenly shouts.

“Surely this cannot be!” Allura adds

That breaks everyone else’s frozen shock as they suddenly rush to me. Shiro still off to the side. Everyone was suddenly so close. Too close. Before I could think I’m suddenly hissing at them. Hissing like a cat. I feel my tail, my tail, lashing at my side and my ears pressed further against my skull. I can only imagine what I must look like.

“Get back” Shiro commands, “Give… Give Keith some space.” He adds.

Hunk suddenly leans forwards, “You’re really Keith?”

I nod again. “Yes,” I confirm. Though just then my stomach decides to remind me that I haven’t eaten much since breakfast with a loud growl.

Everyone blinks at that. Hunk suddenly perks up with an idea, “I’ll go get some food. Whatever caused this must have made you hungry, he exclaims as he rushes out the door. I didn’t stop him. Food sounded really good, even space goo.

I was alerted to movement out of the corner of my eye as Shiro took a seat next to me. He seemed tense, like he was forcing himself to do this, but also sad and like he wanted to do this as well…

He slowly reached up his human hand and suddenly patted me on the shoulder. “It’ will be okay.” He told me. The sudden touch felt good and I leaned into it, “we’ll get this figured out. We’ll get you back to normal. I could only hope so.

 

 

Vargas later we are all in the medical area. Coran had done some blood work to see what caused this sudden change, and to see how we can reverse it. All we had to do was wait.

While we waited, I decided to finally see exactly what I looked like. Coran had handed me a mirror upon my request. I stared transfixed at my relaxation. The movement on the top of my head was indeed my ears. They were large and rectangular, almost reminiscent of a fluffy cat. My hair looked about the same, it was always thick and soft looking, I had just thought it was normal. My skin though changed. I was now purple, a bright reddish purple, with slight fluffy, short peach fuzz all along my face and body. My eyes still had pupils and irises, thank goodness, but my scalra were now that characteristic neon yellow that all Galra have. My mouth had changed to. Even closed I could still see small fangs peeking out under my lip and my tongue felt weird, thick and ruff. When examined everyone said it looked kind of like a cats. Coran had mentioned it was used to groom themselves, just great. And I even had weird magenta strips on my cheeks too. My changes were not just on the face. I still had the sharp claws in place of fingers and the long lion tail that when I stand comes down to my angles. The tip of the tuff just barely brushes the floor. Though my feet were also a bit weird. They were longer and narrower. My heals looked more like a dog, or cats, higher up. This all was just so much to take in, and it wasn’t even the tip of the iceberg.

Coran had called me a kit. Apparently I know looked like a young Galra child, a kit in their words. And when I say younger I meant it. Apparently 19 years old, or decaphebes, are basically toddlers to Galra. This day just kept getting better.

Suddenly the chirp of the finished tests filled the room and we quickly rushed to the screens as multitudes of information filled all of them. Coran took a few minutes to look over everything and started filling the rest of us in.

“It would seem, my boy, that you are indeed half Galra.” He confirmed.

“Why did he look so human then? Why is he looking like this now?” Shiro asked, voice full of concern and confusion.

“I don’t truly know the reason he appeared so human originally, the Galran genes tend to be the dominant ones for many Galran half breeds, though as to the sudden change, well that’s easy. The high amount of quintescents in his blood caused it.”

“The what?” I asked.

“The quintescents. During the last mission you must have gotten blast with some of the stuff which activated your Galra genes and made them the dominant ones.” He explained.

“When could he have gotten blasted with Quintescents though?” Shiro questioned

I looked down at my now purple feet and unintentionally let out a little whine as I fidgeted in my seat.

Shiro turned to me and I knew, I just knew, he was quirking an eyebrow at me.

caving I supply, “I may have gotten blasted by a druid and crashed into one of those large containers of the glowing stuff back when we were taking that one ship recently.

“Keith”. Shiro chastised.

I huff in annoyance, “it turned my hand purple for like 5 seconds and then it was back to normal. I thought it was inconsequential. I figured I should just keep it to myself”

“Well, next time, maybe don’t.” Shiro tells me. He then turns over to Coran, “Is there any way to reverse this?”

Coran just looked at his screen then over at me. “I’m sorry but no. once the Galra genes are dominant. They are there to stay. I am sorry that is not what you wish to hear.

I just voice a heart breaking whine as Shiro rubbed my back. Shiro leans into me and whispers, “Don’t worry we will make it work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have some possible one shot ideas that I may write for this chapter. Depends on how well this is received. Let me know what you all think!!!


End file.
